


heart brew love

by ThisLove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing Booths, M/M, Slice of Life, Teenagers, i don't know how to tag, other nct members appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/pseuds/ThisLove
Summary: Okay, so maybe Renjun could have found a better way to approach the subject but he was in too deep in his excuse to go back now.oryukhei is at the kissing booth and renjun is having none of it.





	heart brew love

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my works for the allrenzine event! i love renjun and i love luren, so here i am... i hope the prompter and whoever reads this likes it! :) i'm sorry for mistakes since this is not beta'ed and english is not my first language...
> 
> the prompt: **A & B as teenage best friends falling in love for the first time.**
> 
> title is from astro's ["heart brew love"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCj26__FZEQ). it's such a cute song please listen to it if you can <3
> 
> enjoy!

Okay, so maybe Renjun could have found a better way to approach the subject but he was in too deep in his excuse to go back now.

The school fair had been happening for a few hours, and Renjun had been enjoying it along with his friends Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck. Chenle, Jisung, Mark and Yukhei were nowhere to be seen.

Renjun had been in the middle of a bite on his teokbokki when he heard some people talking about Yukhei and how they would get to kiss him and—

And that had been how Renjun found out that Yukhei would be the person at the kissing booth for the next hour and how he went after him to try to make him stop.

(He wasn’t jealous, okay? He’s just. Kissing booths shouldn’t be a thing in high school!

They surely were a thing in high school, but Renjun needed to believe it was a bad idea otherwise he’d go insane.)

He found Yukhei standing with Mark and Minhyuk, so he excused himself and asked Yukhei to talk to him for a while.

Renjun started with “why are you going to do the kissing booth thing? Kissing a lot of people in one day will make you sick!”

And see. That’s when he noticed that he could have made a better approach.

Too late now.

Yukhei laughed for a bit, rolling his eyes in a fond way.

How could he still look so cute?

“Uhm, they’ll give me only cheek kisses, Junie,” Yukhei said. “Everything’ll be innocent," he completed. “When I signed in I said I’d do it but requested that there wouldn’t be any other kind of kisses because I didn’t want any other type…” Yukhei shrugged. “I don’t feel like getting cooties,” he giggled.

Renjun couldn’t stand Yukhei and his cuteness, argh.

“Are you sure no one’s going to try anything more?” Renjun asked to be sure, not really knowing why he was so intent in guarantying that Yukhei wouldn’t be kissed by anyone.

(He actually knew it was because he wanted to be the only one to be kissed by Yukhei but—)

“Well, I can’t foresee what people are going to do but I’m sure I can escape if someone tries any funny business,” he smiled at him.

Renjun nodded at Yukhei, trying to disguise how relieved he was.

“You could buy a kiss too, if you wanted,” Yukhei offered nonchalantly, but he seemed to be a bit shy after saying it.

Renjun opened his mouth, surprised, and he suddenly felt warmth in his face, probably because he was blushing.

Yukhei offered cheek kisses! It was a usual thing for them! His heart shouldn't be beating so fast!

“Okay, maybe I'll do it,” Renjun agreed, knowing that he'd probably buy more than one ticket if he could – and if it meant free kisses from his best friend while he’d help his school.

“I'll wait for you, then,” Yukhei grinned, and Renjun could swear that there was something else in his look saying that maybe he meant more than waiting for their cheek kisses. “Now I'll get going because it's going to be my turn,” he said but he made no move to the kissing booth.

“Okay,” Renjun smiled back, feeling warm all over, not just on his face.

“Okay,” Yukhei repeated, but before he could go he invaded a bit of Renjun's space to give him a small peck on the cheek. “You get the first one for free, though.”

Renjun felt his face flush furiously and before he could answer to Yukhei's kiss the other boy was already gone.

So maybe his approach wasn't so bad after all.

 

︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵

 

Renjun didn’t want to watch Yukhei at the kissing booth - Yukhei would still be kissed by people Renjun didn’t know and he wasn’t a fan of the idea - so he went back to hang out to his friends again.

(Jaemin teased him about Yukhei and Renjun couldn’t help but blush again when he remembered the kiss he received. Would he receive more kisses if he asked?)

When the sun was setting and most of the teenagers were going home, Renjun followed his friends home, since his mother wouldn’t like if he came back too late. Renjun didn’t see any more of Yukhei that afternoon, even after he had finished the kissing thing, but they communicated a bit by texting and Renjun let his friend now that he was going home.

Yukhei asked if he could go with Renjun, since the two of them were neighbors, and Renjun accepted the offer, saying that Yukhei could join the group of friends.

The group walking home wasn’t that big, since there were only six of them at that moment. Jeno, Mark, Jaemin and Donghyuck accompanied Yukhei and Renjun for a while. Jeno and Mark lived near the school so they were the first to part. Jaemin and Donghyuck went along for some time more. Renjun couldn’t stand the way Jaemin threw him and Yukhei side glances as if he wanted to say something when it was his and Donghyuck’s time to say goodbye.

“How did it go?” Renjun asked, as only he and Yukhei kept walking beside each other now.

“What?”

“The kissing thing…” The younger shrugged. “Did it go well?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Yukhei answered. “Nobody tried to do anything bad so that was great too.”

“Good,” Renjun nodded, happy because people respected his friend and also because it meant that Yukhei didn’t kiss anyone else.

(Renjun was such a mess.)

“You didn’t appear, though,” Yukhei pouted, “You said you’d buy a kiss…”

“I said maybe,” Renjun protested. “And you didn’t even let me kiss you back before going to the booth…”

“So you wanted to kiss me?”

“Uh,” Renjun looked at the ground. “Maybe. On the cheek. Because you kissed me and all.”

“Injunie.”

“What, Xuxi?”

“I’ve been saving up my kisses for you all day…” Yukhei whined. “Don’t you want them now?”

“Yes,” Renjun approached his friend. “I also have been saving up a lot of kisses for you…”

(Their ‘flirting’ was going really well until both of them remembered how they had never kissed anyone before so that it would be their first kisses not only to each other but all time first kisses and maybe it wouldn’t—

—it didn’t feel like the world had stopped, but their breaths were surely caught while they stared at each other, trying to get themselves ready and relaxed for what was about to happen.

The first kiss was weird, just a press of their lips and a tingling sensation on their hearts but it felt like they needed more of it so they tried again, and again until it felt like they were getting a grasp of it.)

Renjun might have gotten home late, might have received a lecture from his mom about the risks of being out that late at night (and also said he was sorry for that) but at least he did it all after getting himself a boyfriend (who was also his best friend).

He couldn’t wait to tell it to Jaemin and Donghyuck the next day.

On second thought, maybe he could wait a little more to tell them anything because he didn’t want to get teased so early in his relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please let me know what you think and keep supporting all works of the event ♥
> 
> [eme](https://twitter.com/myuntaeil).


End file.
